


Non Potevo

by LadyScript



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Ending Fix, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScript/pseuds/LadyScript
Summary: Tornare in quella villa è doloroso per Elio, era già stato difficile tornarci per le vacanze natalizie, dopo quella notizia era anche peggio. per questo desidera che le vacanze pasquali passino in fretta così da lasciare quella casa piena di ricordi il prima possibile. Suo padre gli aveva detto di ricordare cosa c'era stato, di continuare a provare quei sentimenti ma era difficile. Però per quanto provasse a dimenticare, non poteva farlo così come non poteva Oliver. Nessuno dei due poteva far finta che non c'era stato niente, nessuno dei due poteva mentire, soprattutto Oliver. Quanto gli erano mancati gli abbracci di Elio e il suo profumo di pesca.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 9





	1. Non Potevo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho visto "Chiamami col tuo nome" con 3 anni di ritardo e mi sono pentita di non averlo visto prima. Da quando l'ho visto non riesco a togliermi dalla mente Elio e Oliver. Una delle cose che mi sono rimaste più impresse nella mente è il modo in cui Elio abbraccia Oliver, come se lui fosse la sua ancora senza la quale andrebbe alla deriva nel mare o la sua colonna senza la quale cadrebbe. Il finale mi ha spezzato il cuore e non riuscendo ad accettarlo, eccomi qui con una ff scritta nel cuore della notte. Ringrazio la mia beta reader, la mia sorellina Simona per la revisione, se non esistesse dovrei crearla come si fa con i personaggi di una storia. E' indispensabile per la mia trama!  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia e che mi lasciate tanti kudos! Grazie peschette!

<<Non potevo restare a casa?>> domandò lamentandosi Elio dal sedile posteriore della macchina, con lo sguardo rivolto verso i suoi genitori, suo padre seduto accanto a lui e sua madre davanti nel taxi.

<<Da solo? A casa? Neanche per idea>> rispose sua madre, girandosi a guardarlo.

Erano atterrati all’aeroporto da poco e avevano subito preso un taxi per raggiungere la villa. I finestrini erano tutti abbassati, il vento gli sferzava i capelli, sperava che potesse portarsi via anche i suoi pensieri ma soprattutto i suoi ricordi. Suo padre gli aveva detto che era meglio provare qualcosa che non provare niente ma Elio la pensava diversamente, forse l’avrebbe pensata come lui un giorno se fosse riuscito a superarlo.

<<Non vuoi rivedere i tuoi amici?>> chiese il padre sorridendo, indossava una camicia a quadri, gli occhiali da sole erano appesi al colletto. Lui li portava sempre appesi al colletto, pensò Elio, scosse immediatamente la testa per scacciare via l’immagine. Lo sapeva, era per questo che non voleva tornare, ogni cosa gli avrebbe ricordato lui, ancora e ancora, e dopo quella notizia era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Elio distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo di nuovo fuori dal finestrino.

<<Ci saranno tutti i tuoi amici, non vuoi rivederli?>> chiese di nuovo sua madre. I volti dei suoi amici gli passarono nella mente, Chiara, Marzia e tutti gli altri e lui, di nuovo. Sbuffò, voltandosi di nuovo verso i suoi genitori.

<<Sì certo che voglio rivederli>> rispose alla madre alla fine, arrendendosi. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani poi tornò di nuovo a guardare fuori, il paesaggio scorreva veloce davanti ai suoi occhi. Voltato come era non vide l’occhiata complice che si scambiarono i suoi genitori con tanto di sorrisi.

Il taxi imboccò la via per la villa e in pochi minuti arrivarono, ad aspettarli c’erano Mafalda e Anchise che li accolsero a braccia aperte. Elio salutò entrambi, aiutò a scaricare i bagagli e volò in camera sua. Aprì la porta della sua stanza e sentì una stretta al cuore, lasciò i bagagli in un angolo, non erano molti, sarebbero stati lì solo un paio di settimane per le vacanze di Pasqua poi sarebbero tornati per l’estate, allora i bagagli sarebbero stati molti di più.

Elio si guardò intorno nella stanza, era esattamente come l’aveva lasciata quell’inverno, ovviamente era stata pulita e riordinata. Era stato difficile tornarci per le vacanze invernali, ora dopo quello che era venuto a sapere, era anche peggio. Si avvicinò al letto e si sedette con i palmi delle mani sulle lenzuola fresche poi si lasciò cadere giù rimbalzano. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva ancora sentire il suo profumo. Si alzò di nuovo e andò ad aprire una delle sue borse, tirò fuori una camicia azzurra, ben più grande di lui, la osservò per qualche minuto.

_“Quella è la camicia che indossavi quando sei arrivato, me la regali quando vai via?”_

Il ricordo arrivò improvviso, così lontano eppure così vicino. Sfiorò con un dito il colletto, scese fino ai primi bottoni. Le teneva sempre aperta sul davanti, ricordò. Portava ogni camicia aperta sul davanti, forse lo faceva apposta perché sapeva quanto era bello in quel modo. Scosse di nuovo la testa, basta si disse. Aprì l’armadio, mise la camicia su una stampella e lo richiuse. Ripeteva di volerlo dimenticare ma continuava a portarsi quella camicia ovunque, era l’artefice della sua stessa agonia. No poteva semplicemente prendere i suoi sentimenti, chiuderli in un cassetto da qualche parte nella sua testa e non provarli più? Sarebbe stato meglio. Ricordava ogni cosa, bella o brutta.

_“Io ricordo ogni cosa”_ gli aveva detto al telefono. Suo padre gli aveva detto: ricorda quello che avete avuto. Si ma faceva dannatamente male, soprattutto dopo quella notizia. Quella era stata il colpo di grazia, l’ultimo colpo che aveva mandato in frantumi il suo cuore. Elio si mise le mani nei capelli, gli occhi gli caddero sulla porta aperta dell’altra stanza, per un attimo fu tentato di trasferirsi lì ma a che sarebbe servito? Camminò all’indietro fino al letto e quando sentì di averlo raggiunto, vi si lasciò cadere sopra. Lasciò al fuso orario il compito di portarlo nell’oblio.

I giorni trascorrevano lenti, Elio aveva l’impressione che il tempo si fosse dilatato, erano solo un paio di giorni che era lì ma gli sembrava fossero passate settimane. Aveva già finito di leggere un libro e presto ne avrebbe iniziato un altro. Marzia era passata a salutarlo e sarebbe passata ancora per invitarlo a uscire con gli altri ma lui non aveva alcuna voglia di uscire, non aveva voglia di fare niente. Finì di trascrivere la sua musica, si tolse le cuffie e decise di scendere di sotto.

Mafalda stava cucinando, si spostava da un ripiano all’altro dove affettava, girava, cuoceva diverse cose.

<<Ciao>> disse appena lo vide con un sorriso sulle labbra, Elio le si avvicinò e l’abbracciò come faceva sempre, lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia, salutandola a sua volta.

<<Finalmente sei uscito dalla tua tana>> esclamò sua madre, entrando in cucina con un bicchiere di vino in mano, i capelli sciolti bruni le ricadevano sulle spalle coperte da una camicia bianca leggera <<Hai fame piccino?>> chiese dolcemente, posando il bicchiere sul ripiano e mettendogli una mano tra i capelli mossi, erano cresciuti parecchio ma non aveva avuto voglia di tagliarli, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo.

<<Un po’>> rispose Elio, stringendola in un abbraccio.

<<Anche io ho fame>> suo padre spuntò all’improvviso dalla sala, gli occhi vispi, la bocca tirata in un sorriso tra la barba sale e pepe <<Cara Mafalda cosa ci ha preparato di buono?>> chiese abbracciando contemporaneamente lui e la madre, dando un bacio tra i capelli a lui e sulle labbra alla madre.

<<Fettuccine al ragù>> rispose la donna, alzando gli occhi dalla pentola in cui qualcosa cuoceva, probabilmente il ragù o qualcosa per la cena, chi lo sapeva.

<<Finalmente sei uscito>> esclamò anche suo padre.

<<È quello che ho detto anche io>> disse sua madre sorridendo. Elio alzò gli occhi al cielo, superò entrambi e uscì all’esterno. Tirava una leggeva brezza ma si poteva benissimo mangiare fuori, si stava bene. La tavola era già stata apparecchiata per tutti, Elio si sedette senza esitare al posto che occupava di solito. Dopo pochi minuti lo seguirono i suoi genitori, Mafalda servì loro le fettuccine e poi si sedette a mangiare anche lei. Elio non aveva molta fame in realtà.

<<Oggi vedi i tuoi amici?>> domandò suo padre mentre avvolgeva le fettuccine intorno alla forchetta lentamente. Elio alzò gli occhi su di lui.

<<Non lo so>> rispose con poca enfasi.

<<È una bella giornata, potreste andare a fare una gita al lago o una passeggiata in città>> suggerì la madre, il tono di voce incoraggiante. Elio guardò le fettuccine avvolte intorno alla sua forchetta.

<<Si potremmo>> rispose vagamente <<Non ho più fame, posso alzarmi?>> chiese guardando i genitori. I due si scambiarono un’occhiata.

<<Va bene ma non hai mangiato quasi nulla, prendi almeno della frutta>> rispose sua madre. Era già in piedi diretto verso la sua stanza. Passando per la cucina, prese una male e fece in modo di essere visto, non era ancora il tempo per le pesche o le albicocche.

Al tavolo Sami e Annella si guardarono, Annella mise una mano su quella del marito, entrambi sapevano e capivano ma dovevano avere pazienza.

Alla fine Elio fu convinto ad uscire con gli altri, fecero quello che i suoi genitori gli avevano suggerito, andarono al lago, passeggiarono per la città e giocarono nel campo. Un altro paio di giorni passarono.

Stavano camminando in gruppo per le vie della città deserta come sempre, gli altri ridevano e scherzavano, si rincorrevano e si spingevano. Elio li seguiva in silenzio, assorto.

<<Ti manca tanto vero?>> la domanda arrivò improvvisa e lo colse di sorpresa, alzò gli occhi dalla strada e trovò Marzia accanto a lui. Non si era accorto di essere rimasto indietro e Marzia insieme a lui, gli altri più avanti risero per qualcosa.

Elio guardò marzia negli occhi, né avevano passate tante l’estate scorsa insieme, si poteva dire che era diventata la sua migliore amica ma non sapeva cosa rispondere né se poteva.

<<Io…>> cominciò ma non trovò le parole <<Si>> rispose e rilasciò un sospiro. Marzia gli mise una mano sulla spalla <<Mi dispiace>> gli disse.

<<Anche a me>> replicò Elio, mettendo una mano sopra quella di Marzia. Lei sorrise e lui cercò di fare lo stesso per ringraziarla del conforto che stava cercando di dargli. Sapeva di potersi fidare di lei come nessuno.

<<Ehi voi due datevi una mossa!>> gridò qualcuno e entrambi i loro sguardi furono sul gruppo davanti a loro.

<<Eccoci>> replicò Marzia, tolse la mano dalla sua spalla <<Dai andiamo>> disse e gli porse la mano. Elio la afferrò e insieme raggiunsero gli altri.

Elio tornò a casa prima del previsto, aveva resistito più che aveva potuto ma era arrivato al limite ed era tornato a casa. Le luci erano spente tranne quella del salone, lasciò le chiavi sul mobiletto e fece per prendere le scale quando le voci dei suoi genitori attirarono la sua attenzione.

<<Quando dovrebbe arrivare?>> sentì chiedere dalla madre.

<<Domenica ha detto, sarebbe venuto prima ma non poteva>> sentì rispondere suo padre. Di chi stavano parlando? Si chiese Elio aggrottando le sopracciglia.

<<Bene>> esclamò la madre e Elio sentì rumore di vetro, forse un bicchiere che veniva poggiato sul tavolo <<Sarebbe stato meglio se fosse venuto prima>> la sentì dire.

<<Lo so, lo avrebbe voluto anche lui>> replicò il padre. Elio era confuso.

<<Chi arriverà domenica?>> chiese entrando nel salone. Entrambi i suoi genitori si voltarono sorpresi.

<<Piccino sei già a casa?>> chiese la madre sorpresa, sistemandosi sul divano in modo da fronteggiarlo.

<<Si>> rispose Elio.

<<Niente ore piccole stasera?>> domandò suo padre sorridendo, aveva chiuso il libro che stava leggendo o le teneva sulle gambe.

<<No>> rispose di nuovo Elio <<Chi viene domenica?>> chiese ancora curioso, guardando prima suo padre e poi sua madre.

<<Lo zio>> rispose lei <<Lo zio viene a trovarci, sarebbe voluto venire prima ma ha degli impegni>> spiegò e guardò suo padre.

<<Sì, gli dispiace molto ma prima di domenica non può venire>> disse l’uomo e poggiò il libro sul tavolino lì accanto.

<<Ok>> disse solo Elio con un sopracciglio alzato, entrambi annuirono <<Sono stanco perciò vado a dormire, buonanotte>> disse e salutò ognuno di loro con un abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia.

<<Buonanotte piccino>> disse sua madre, accarezzandogli una guancia prima di lasciarlo andare.

Elio fece per uscire da salone, non prima di aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata ai suoi genitori seduti sul divano, gli sorrisero, gli sembrava che avessero qualcosa di strano ma era troppo stanco per pensarci, fisicamente e soprattutto emotivamente, così sorrise anche lui e si diresse verso la sua stanza.

<<Pensi che abbia capito?>> chiese Annella al marito preoccupata, una volta che Elio si fu allontanato.

<<Non credo>> rispose Sami.

<<Speriamo>> disse Annella poi prese il bicchiere dal tavolino e si diresse verso la cucina. Sami la guardò allontanarsi, poi spostò lo sguardo sul punto da dove il figlio era uscito per tornare in camera sua. Sospirò, gli aveva detto che lui ci sarebbe stato se avesse avuto bisogno di lui ma finché Elio non avesse chiamato, lui non poteva fare niente.

Domenica arrivò, la prima settimana di vacanze era ufficialmente passata, solo che a Elio sembrava fosse passato un anno. Non voleva restare lì e più desiderava che il tempo passasse in fretta e più quello sembrava rallentare per farlo soffrire. Un paio di notti non aveva dormito nella sua stanza ma in quella accanto che aveva occupato mentre lui era lì. Non riusciva a stare in quella stanza con la sua presente assenza a pesargli sul petto e soprattutto sul cuore. Elio scese senza togliersi le cuffie, stava ascoltando una melodia di Bach, si proprio quella melodia perché era un sadico masochista e non poteva farne a meno, era un modo per sentirlo vicino.

Le note sembravano attraversargli il cervello da parte a parte, poteva vederle comparire su pentagramma della sua mente una dopo l’altra insieme ai suoi ricordi quando lui aveva chiesto di suonarla e, ogni volta per prenderlo in giro, l’aveva eseguita in modo diverso. Quando però lui aveva minacciato di andarsene, allora l’aveva suonata come aveva chiesto e questo l’aveva riportato da lui. Quanto avrebbe voluto che funzionasse ancora, non avrebbe mai smesso di suonare se questo significava averlo accanto.

Elio scese le scale e trovò i suoi genitori in corridoio, davanti alla porta, sembrava stessero per uscire.

<<Uscite?>> chiese loro, abbassando le cuffie per sentire l’eventuale risposta.

<<Si, il museo mi ha contattato per una consulenza>> rispose il padre sorridendo mentre si sistemava la giacca.

<<Staremo fuori tutto il pomeriggio, vuoi venire con noi?>> chiese sua madre, mettendogli le mani sulle guance e abbracciandolo.

<<No grazie>> rispose Elio, staccandosi dalla madre e aggiustandosi le cuffie intorno al collo. La madre gli sorrise.

<<Che farai?>> domandò il padre.

<<Leggerò, forse suonerò un po’, non lo so>> rispose Elio, facendo spallucce.

<<Ok>> disse il padre <<Per qualsiasi cosa…>> iniziò.

<<Lo so, ci sono Mafalda e Anchise>> concluse subito Elio. Il padre annuì.

<<Bene, andiamo tesoro o faremo tardi>> disse poi il padre rivolto alla madre.

<<Si andiamo>> replicò lei.

Elio salutò entrambi per l’ultima volta poi li vide uscire. Li salutò di nuovo dalla porta e li vide andar via in macchina poi rientrò. Aveva detto loro che avrebbe letto o suonato ma la verità era che non aveva voglia di fare nessuna delle due cose, così si rimise le cuffie, riavviò la musica e si stese sul divano. Chiuse gli occhi e immaginò di suonare per una persona come aveva fatto l’estate scorsa.

<<Dovevi proprio chiedergli se voleva venire con noi?>> chiese Sami agitato.

<<Sarebbe stato strano se non l’avessi fatto e poi sapevo che avrebbe detto di no>> rispose Annella, seduta accanto al marito sul sedile del passeggero.

<<E se avesse detto di si?>> chiese ancora Sami, lanciando un’occhiata veloce alla moglie al posto di guida.

<<Non l’avrebbe fatto>> rispose Annella sicura, voltandosi verso di lui.

<<Lo pensi davvero?>> chiese Sami, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada.

<<Lo so>> rispose Annella, spostando lo sguardo dalla strada davanti a lei al marito e sorridendo. Era sua madre dopotutto, lei sapeva sempre tutto. <<Piuttosto ha creduto alla tua bugia>> disse poi.

<<Non era una bugia ma una mezza verità, c’è una differenza>> replicò Sami, sterzando per imboccare una strada secondaria. Annella non disse niente ma si limitò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto e un sopracciglio alzato. <<Devo andare al museo ma non sono stato chiamato, c’è un nuovo reperto che voglio vedere>> spiegò con un’alzata di spalle.

<<Capisco>> disse solamente Annella poi cadde il silenzio nell’abitacolo.

<<Vedrai, sistemerà tutto>> disse Sami dopo un po’, togliendo una mano dal volante e mettendola su quella della moglie che gliela strinse.

<<Lo so>> replicò Annella, riportando gli occhi sulla strada.

Stavano andando a prendere ciò che avrebbe sistemato tutto. L’auto svoltò ancora una volta e arrivò a destinazione, Sami parcheggiò proprio davanti all’aeroporto.

<<Dovrebbe essere arrivato>> disse togliendo le mani dal volante.

<<Si>> confermò la moglie con lo sguardo ricolto verso l’entrata dell’aeroporto.

<<Vado a vedere se è dentro?>> chiese Sami, anche lui con lo sguardo che saettava sull’entrata alla ricerca di capelli biondi e occhi azzurri.

<<Eccolo!>> esclamò Annella, puntando il dito e entrambi i loro volti si illuminarono.

Oliver uscì dall’aeroporto, un borsone sulla spalla, jeans lunghi, camicia bianca e occhiali da sole appesi al petto lasciato come sempre semi scoperto. Avrebbe fatto cadere chiunque ai suoi piedi con il suo fascino americano. Sorrise non appena riconobbe la macchina e si avvicinò immediatamente, una mano a reggere il borsone. Aprì la portiera del lato passeggero ed entrò senza esitare.

<<Salve signor Perlman, Signora>> salutò educatamente, mise il borsone accanto a sé e si tirò avanti a stringere la mano del professore e a lasciare un bacio sul dorso di quella della moglie <<Grazie per essermi venuti a prendere ma non ce ne era bisogno, avrei preso un taxi>> tirandosi indietro e sistemandosi sul sedile.

<<Figurati Oliver, siamo contenti che tu sia qui>> disse Annella girandosi indietro sul sedile.

<<Si ben arrivato>> disse il professore.

Oliver sorrise, non si era mai sentito così benvoluto in tutta la sua vita <<Grazie, anche io sono contento di essere qui, più di quanto immaginate>> disse veramente grato.

<<Possiamo immaginare>> disse Annella con uno sguardo dolce che poi spostò sul marito. Oliver capì a cosa si riferisse, abbassò lo sguardo lievemente in imbarazzo. Loro sapevano tutto, non erano lì per caso come non lo era lui.

<<Come sta?>> chiese Oliver, alzando lo sguardo azzurro di nuovo sulla coppia davanti. Il sorriso sui loro volti si spense un po’.

<<Gli manchi, è molto giù, la notizia lo ha distrutto>> rispose la signora, una ciocca di capelli bruni ondeggiava con i suoi movimenti.

<<Pensa che non ce ne accorgiamo, invece lo vediamo>> aggiunse il professore.

Oliver sentì una stretta al cuore, lui stava male per colpa sua. La notizia lo aveva distrutto, lo sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto ma in quel momento gli era sembrata la cosa migliore da fare poi non c’era riuscito.

<<Mi dispiace>> disse solamente, stringendo i pugni. L’idea che lui stesse male, lo faceva stare male a sua volta.

<<Va tutto bene, ora sei qui, questo è ciò che conta>> disse Annella e allungò una mano verso di lui, la prese e la strinse <<Tutto si sistemerà>> disse poi portando la mano sulla spalla del marito e scambiando con lui un cenno di intesa.

Oliver arrivò alla villa, Annella e il professore fermarono l’auto esattamente dove si era fermato il taxi quando era arrivato l’estate scorsa. Uscendo dall’auto, di istinto alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra che sapeva essere quella della stanza di Elio, che lui aveva occupato per sei settimane. Per un momento sperò di vederlo lì affacciato, invece niente.

<<Torneremo più tardi>> disse Annella, abbracciandolo per salutarlo.

Oliver annuì, ricambiò l’abbraccio e salutò anche il professore con una stretta di mano calorosa. I due coniugi risalirono in auto, il professore accese il motore, Oliver si chinò all’altezza del finestrino, poggiò il borsone a terra.

<<È dentro>> disse il professore, sporgendosi dal lato del guidatore, gli occhi assottigliati per via del sorriso che gli alzava le guance coperte dalla barba <<Siamo stati bravi, non sospetta niente>> aggiunse, lanciando uno sguardo alla moglie accanto a lui sul sedile passeggero.

<<Grazie>> disse Oliver, guardando entrambi negli occhi <<Per tutto>>. Annella mise una mano sulla sua che teneva appoggiata alla portiera col finestrino abbassato e gli sorrise <<Vai, no farlo aspettare oltre>> disse. Oliver sorrise ed annuì.

<<A più tardi>> disse il professor Perlman.

<<Dopo>> esclamò Oliver in tono lieve, togliendo la mano e raddrizzando la schiena.

L’auto fece retromarcia e si allontanò verso il cancello tra gli alberi. Oliver si rimise il borsone in spalla e si voltò verso la villa, la porta era accostata notò. Era giunto il momento.

Oliver aprì la porta lentamente, i suoi passi riecheggiarono nel corridoio vuoto, sembrava che in casa non ci fosse nessuno. I signori Perlman avevano detto che lui era dentro e se invece fosse uscito? Sarebbe dovuto andare a cercarlo?

<<C’è nessuno?>> chiamò, posando il borsone a terra. Sperava che qualcuno avesse risposto, magari lui, avrebbe spalancato gli occhi e gli sarebbe saltato addosso come faceva sempre? Come un koala che si arrampica sul tronco di un albero? Adorava quando lo faceva, lui era il suo albero e lo sarebbe sempre stato, forte abbastanza da non farlo mai cadere.

Oliver attese qualche secondo ma nessuno si fece vivo, si guardò intorno, forse era in camera? Un rumore proveniente dal salone attirò la sua attenzione, fece dietro front dalle scale che stava per prendere e imboccò la porta per il salone. Entrò lentamente, saettando con lo sguardo in cerca di un qualsiasi movimento poi lo vide.

Elio era steso sul divano, le cuffie nelle orecchie, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta. Le fini labbra rosa erano leggermente schiuse come un bocciolo di rosa, Oliver ricordò tutte le volte che quelle labbra avevano toccato le sue. Si avvicinò lentamente, ai piedi del divano c’era un libro con le pagine spiegazzate, doveva essersi addormentato leggendo. I capelli neri, più lunghi di quanto ricordasse erano sparsi intorno alla testa sul cuscino, una ciocca gli scendeva su un occhio, represse l’istinto di allungare una mano per spostarla. Una parte di lui non avrebbe voluto svegliarlo, sarebbe voluto rimanere lì a fissarlo dormire come uno dei sette nani che guardavano Biancaneve dormire nella sua bar di cristallo in attesa del principe che sarebbe venuto a svegliarla con un bacio.

Oliver si inginocchiò accanto al divano, Elio continua a dormire, da quella distanza notò che sotto i suoi occhi c’erano delle ombre scure. Aveva portato delle nubi sotto quei prati verdi. Oliver era veramente dispiaciuto di averlo ferito ma non aveva avuto altra scelta, si era convinto che non poteva essere altrimenti, che non poteva esserci un altro finale ma si era ricreduto. Quando era giunto il momento non ce l’aveva fatto, non poteva farlo, non poteva mentire, non poteva dimenticare, non poteva far finta che ciò che c’era stato non era mai avvenuto ed era scappato, no era tornato dove doveva stare, dove sarebbe dovuto sempre stare, doveva poteva essere se stesso senza problemi, senza timori.

Oliver allungò un dito e come aveva fatto l’estate scorsa mentre erano stesi su quel prato con il sole addosso, Elio con gli occhiali da sole sul viso mezzo addormentato. Arrivò a sfiorargli il labbro superiore, in un primo momento Elio non detto segno di averlo sentito. Oliver seguì il profilo delle sue labbra delicate e a metà del labbro inferiore, il ragazzo dai capelli neri si mosse. Oliver tolse immediatamente la mano, Elio si mosse sul divano, alzò una mano verso il suo viso poi aprì gli occhi.

Fu come se tutto rallentasse di colpo, Oliver vide gli occhi verdi di Elio spalancarsi e illuminarsi di stupore e incredulità, sorrise tirandosi indietro.

Elio si tirò su lentamente facendo leva sui gomiti, era mezzo paralizzato, una cuffia si era spostata con il risultato che la musica gli arrivava distorta alle orecchie. Non credeva ai suoi occhi, probabilmente stava sognando, lo aveva fatto tante volte dall’estate scorsa, lo aveva sognato talmente tante volte da aver perso il conto. Lo vide sorridere, era esattamente come lo ricordava, gli occhi blu come i mare, i capelli biondi come il grano tirati indietro, sembravano gli stessi, né più corti né più lunghi. Lui era sempre lo stesso, bello come una delle statue che suo padre amava tanto andare a vedere al museo. Avrebbe voluto chiedere se fosse veramente lì, se era la realtà oppure soltanto un sogno ma la verità era che non gli importava. Se fosse stato un sogno, non avrebbe voluto svegliarsi, se in sogno era l’unico modo per vederlo allora avrebbe continuato a sognare.

Oliver aprì la bocca per parlare, non era sicuro di cosa dire ma prima che potesse emettere anche un solo suono, Elio gli si lanciò addosso come faceva sempre, quasi volesse fondersi con lui. Oliver lo accolse tra le braccia e lo strinse, quante volte aveva sognato i suoi abbracci, aveva pensato a tutte le volte in cui lui lo aveva toccato le sue dita da pianista anche solo per dargli una spinta, per scherzare, per giocare con la sua collana p col colletto della sua camicia. Gli mise una mano tra i capelli corvini, erano decisamente più lunghi e gli solleticarono la guancia.

<<Sei qui, sei veramente qui>> sentì dire, non era una domanda ma un’affermazione e si sentì stringere ancora di più come se Elio stesse provando che lui fosse lì veramente, che non era un miraggio o un sogno.

<<Si>> disse Oliver e lo strinse a sua volta, mosse la mano tra i suoi capelli che profumavano di pesca. L’immagine di lui con il frutto tra le mani gli tornò in mente.

<<Oliver, Oliver, Oliver>> sussurrò, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di Elio.

<<Elio, Elio, Elio>> disse lui, lo sentì sussultare sul petto e dopo qualche secondo udì un singhiozzo. Elio stava piangendo, Oliver lo strinse a sé anche lui con gli occhi lucidi ma il sorriso sulla labbra.


	2. Bonus

Elio suonava e aveva un sorriso stampato in faccia che gli illuminava gli occhi verdi. Oliver osservava dal divano, non sapeva quanto tempo erano rimasti abbracciati a terra accanto al divano. Una delle prime cose che gli aveva chiesto era di suonare per lui. Elio si era sciugato le lacrime, si era seduto al pianoforte e aveva iniziato a suonare, non c’era stato bisogno neanche di chiedere quale canzone. Lui cominciò a premere i tasti e Oliver riconobbe subito che si trattava della canzone che gli aveva sentito suonare con la chitarra l'estate scorsa e per la quale era stato preso in giro.

Elio fermò le mani e la musica si arrestò, c’era una cosa che doveva sapere, che gli stava impedendo di godersi a pieno il momento, il suo ritorno perché lui era lì come aveva desiderato tante volte, come aveva immaginato tante volte. Posò le mani sulle cosce, le dita affusolate aperte sulla stoffa dei pantaloni, gli occhi puntati sui tasti bianchi e neri. Sentì del movimento dietro di sé, Oliver si era seduto sul divano dove si era appisolato prima.

<<Elio>> chiamò Oliver e benché non lo vedesse, sentiva il suo sguardo addosso.

<<Perché?>> chiese dopo quelle che sembravano ore di silenzio e invece erano soltanto minuti. Aveva bisogno di sapere, il suo cuore ne aveva bisogno ma non aveva il coraggio di chiedere. Non voleva illudersi ma allo stesso tempo non voleva sapere, per non soffrire di nuovo.

Sentì Oliver muoversi ancora sul divano alle sue spalle, poi le sue braccia lo circondarono, si ritrovò il suo volto appoggiato col mento sulla spalla.

<<Perché non potevo>> rispose Oliver <<Non potevo>> ripeté, tolse il mento dalla su spalla e gli baciò il collo. Elio non aveva bisogno di sapere altro, mise una mano sulle sue braccia incrociate sul suo petto, appoggiò la testa alla sua e rilasciò un sospiro, sorrise.


End file.
